


The final break

by Abraham



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraham/pseuds/Abraham
Summary: An alternative ending to The Big Payback.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	The final break

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagined things would end after Thomas was rescued. Plus they kept promoting a mini-break and I thought that meant a breakup or maybe I just hoped that's what it meant.

Thomas sat on the hard plastic chair in the emergency room. Juliet was on the other side of the curtain, a doctor stitching the cut above her eyebrow. The events of the day kept replaying in his mind. But it was seeing her dragged out of the trunk, with blood dried on her forehead and bruising all over her hands, that had almost pushed him over the edge. And when they had threatened to shoot her if he didn’t drop his gun, he realized in that moment how much he loved her.

When Katsumoto had shot Hamler and Juliet had run into his arms, he hadn’t wanted to let her go ever. But she wasn’t with him. She was with Ethan.

He rubbed his hand over his face, sighing.

“I can hear you sighing out there Thomas. I’m fine.”

“I’m not sure I am,” he said softly.

“I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

Thomas studied his hands. Time seemed to standstill.

Suddenly Ethan was in front of him.

“Where is she? Where’s Juliet?”

“Easy man. She’s OK. She’s right here. She’s getting a few stitches.”

Ethan looked like he wanted to punch Thomas. He drew in a deep breath, and in a low threatening voice said, “Do you realize that she could have died? Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?”

Thomas stood up. He didn’t blame the man, he was pretty upset with himself too.

“Since I’ve known her, Juliet has been shot, she’s been in a plane crash and now she’s getting stitches? All because of you.” Ethan was practically shouting at this point.

Thomas shook his head. “I’m sorry man.”

“You’re sorry,” Ethan broke off and turned away. When he turned back around his eyes were filled with hate. “You’re done. You are no longer her partner. I want you out of her life.”

Thomas looked like he had been punched.

“Ethan!” Juliet threw open the curtain, startling both men.

“Jules,” and he pulled Juliet into his arms. “Are you OK?”

“I’m fine.”

“Look. You’re done working with Thomas. You’re going to move in with me. Call Robin Masters and tell him that he needs to find a new major domo.”

She pushed away from him. “No.”

“Jules. I just want you to be safe. Besides, I can take care of you. You don’t need to work anymore.”

“No,” she said again. This time louder. “You don’t own me, nor can you tell me what to do or who to work for.”

Ethan looked confused. “Juliet. I love you. Just let me take care of you.”

“I don’t think you know me at all Ethan.” She stepped back and put up her hands when he started to talk again. “Look, we are all tired and before we say something we’ll regret, let’s just agree to table this conversation until the morning.”

“Fine,” he said. “Putting his arm around her shoulder. Let’s go back to my place.”

She pulled away from him. “I’m going Robin’s Nest.”

Neither of them had noticed that Thomas had eased away and was walking toward the door.

“Wait Thomas! Can you take me home?” Juliet asked.

Thomas looked between her and Ethan.

“Jules. I’ll take you. We can go to Robin’s Nest instead of my place if you want.”

“No. I need to go alone. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

She walked toward Thomas who searched her eyes. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure,” she said, even when she could feel Ethan’s eyes boring into her back.

When they got home, Higgins followed Thomas to the guest house. “Do you mind? I don’t think I want to be alone right now.”

He opened the door and followed her inside. “Higgy.”

“No Thomas. None of this was your fault. Don’t listen to a thing Ethan said.”

He went to the fridge and pulled out some leftovers, plus some fruit. He made salads and carried the food into the living. She grabbed a bottle of wine.

“Are you sure about that? Aren’t you on antibiotics?”

“After the day we had today? I definitely need a drink.”

They sat next to each other on the couch, eating, but not talking.

“Well, I guess that’s the end of Ethan,” she said, sipping her wine.

“Higgins. You’re tired and aren’t thinking clearly right now.”

“I’m thinking perfectly fine. Did you even hear him? Telling me that I couldn’t do my job.”

A tiny smile finally appeared as Thomas said, “I was a little afraid for him after that.”

She grinned at him. “Right?”

She set her glass on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch. The weight of the day finally catching up to her. He leaned back next to her, snagging a blanket from the back of the couch to cover them both. Her breathing evened out and he thought she had fallen asleep.

“Thomas?” she said sleepily and then she slid closer to him until she was leaning against his side. 

“Yes?”

“If I’m not married by the time I’m 40, will you marry me?”

His heart lurched at that. He put his arm around her pulling her tighter against his side, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Of course.”


End file.
